1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for hauling cargo behind a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hauler for mounting to the hitch of a passenger vehicle and pivotable between a loading position and a transport position.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is often desirable to haul certain kinds of cargo behind a passenger vehicle, particularly where the inside of the vehicle is not well suited for hauling the cargo (e.g., hauling a deer carcass, firewood, oversized furniture, etc., in a sedan or sport utility vehicle). The cargo is often difficult to load (e.g., heavy) and it is desirable for the hauler to facilitate both the loading of the cargo and stowing the cargo for transport. It is also desirable for the hauler to be easily removable from the vehicle, as well as allow access to the rear compartment of the vehicle while the hauler is attached (e.g., to facilitate loading cargo into a truck bed).
Prior art hauling devices include wheeled carts that are towed behind a vehicle or devices permanently affixed to the vehicle. These prior art devices present undesirable limitations. For example it is typically difficult to manually load heavy objects (e.g., a deer carcass) in these devices and such devices can impede access to the rear of the passenger vehicle.
The present invention provides an improved hauler that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of prior art hauling devices set forth above. The inventive hauler provides a hauler that mounts on the hitch (e.g., a receiver hitch) of a passenger vehicle for easy removal. The hauler is pivotable between loading and transport positions to facilitate the loading and hauling of cargo.
The hauler of the present invention broadly includes a base operable to mount on a hitch, a frame pivotally supported on the base, and a basket rotatably supported on the frame and being operable to haul cargo. The frame is pivotable between a loading position, wherein the basket is adjacent the ground and a transport position, wherein the basket is spaced from the ground and adjacent the rear of the vehicle. The basket is rotatable into a plurality of various, indexed, rotational positions relative to the frame.
The frame can be pivoted by a winch assembly. The winch assembly is also operable to hoist cargo relative to the frame, winch cargo into the basket, and couple to and uncouple from hoisting and winching implements. The frame includes a pair of telescoping gin poles operable to detachably receive hoisting implements.
In operation, the base may be mounted to a hitch of a passenger vehicle so that the frame and basket are supported behind the rear of the vehicle. The winch assembly may be operated to pivot the frame relative to the base into the loading position and the basket may be rotated into an open-throat position to facilitate the loading of cargo (e.g., a deer carcass). The cargo-loaded basket may then be rotated into an upright position and the frame may be pivoted into the transport position where it may be locked to facilitate the transport of the cargo.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.